


Snow Kisses

by Summertime_Poet



Series: MASH ficlets [8]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: (or rather snow in this case), F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love these two beans so much aaah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: She is smiling widely and there’s laughter that is barely contained in her voice and hemeltsat the sight in front of him. He can’t help but return the smile, likely making a fool of himself, but he has learned to accept exceptions in his life (it all might have started with allowing Pierce to make him show the sillier side of himself more often, but that’s of no importance right now) and he is being pulled into a fierce hug before he is able to say a single word to her.
Relationships: Donna Marie Parker/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Series: MASH ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/834018
Kudos: 3





	Snow Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



> Part No. 12 of my Daily Fanfic Chocolates calendar :D
> 
> This is a fic I wrote for a prompt my dear friend [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme) sent me for these two, "kissing in the rain before running inside laughing". It became kissing in the snow instead, but I don't think anyone will mind :P Thank you for the lovely prompt! <3333 Many thanks also to [blue_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_raven) for checking this for grammar etc. mistakes and all the support- it means a lot <3333 Anyway, this fic is perhaps one of the sweetest things I have written this year; I had an absolutely amazing time writing it ❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎
> 
> Please enjoy! ^_^

He doesn’t have to reach out for her – actually, he’s pulling back his arm the second he realizes what he’s about to do – because she is turning around before he has the chance to do anything. Anything that might pull him in deeper than he already is. He is certain she hadn’t seen him before – if he hasn’t figured her out all wrong, it isn’t in her nature to run from anything, _anyone_ , and he can’t think of anything he might have done to warrant her running away from him – and he hasn’t even uttered a word when her hand reaches out and takes hold of his.

His heart stutters and the cold betrays him, making his breath come out in small, white clouds.

“ _Chuck_! I didn’t expect to–”

Her eyes are wide and oh-so-full of fondness and he might have let his gaze linger longer, but he noticed that her hands are red and they must be cold, so he gently slips his own hands out of her grasp and takes off his gloves. He has to switch the bag that he was carrying from one hand to the other, but he does it quickly, and then he is already pulling his gloves over her hands.

Hands taking hold of him anew the second he is done.

“Chuck.”

She is smiling widely and there’s laughter that is barely contained in her voice and he _melts_ at the sight in front of him. He can’t help but return the smile, likely making a fool of himself, but he has learned to accept exceptions in his life (it all might have started with allowing Pierce to make him show the sillier side of himself more often, but that’s of no importance right now) and he is being pulled into a fierce hug before he is able to say a single word to her.

When he does, it is breathed out silently, reverently, and for a moment, it is as if the world around them has disappeared.

“ _Donna._ ”

And then her smile is blossoming into a full-on grin and she is _laughing_ , but not mocking him in the slightest, he _can tell_ , and then she’s on her tippy toes and kissing his nose and alright, maybe there are some things that still embarrass him in public but it’s not _her_ and he is consciously trying to get over those old habits and–

She is kissing him _and_ laughing and suddenly he can’t help it, a chuckle escapes him, and then another and another. And soon they are both laughing and kissing and he doesn’t even think about looking around to see if anyone’s watching them, he’s so entranced, so enthralled by her.

And he doesn’t notice the first light, cold touches against his cheeks and hands but she does and she looks at him with a twinkle in her eyes and he knows that, beside her, he will never age. Time has already proved as much to him, but he revels in the moment, and he can tell and knows she can as well, and it’s all he could have dreamed of and _more_.

And she’s smiling, still, as she asks: “You are going to let a lady get wet?”

And he splutters and it only worsens when she winks in a very over-the-top way and he _knows_ she’s messing with him and he _loves_ her for it, but he also realizes only then that the light wet snowfall has started to increase, beginning to turn patches of their coats to a darker color.

When he doesn’t respond, she laughs and it warms the entirety of him, _he loves her so much, how was it possible to adore someone so ardently_ , and she places her hands on his cheeks, cupping his face softly. She presses her nose gently against his and it’s _cold_ but also makes warmth spread through him, and for a moment, he has forgotten about the cold, wet weather again. He closes his eyes and feels himself on the verge of saying something he’s been meaning to for a while.

Then her hand is taking hold of his again and his eyes snap open, and she’s pulling him along through the wintry streets of Boston, like two silly teenagers in love, and at a moment he can’t pinpoint, they start laughing. And they’re out of breath, but they keep running and laughing, the latter becoming harder by the minute because of the former, and he should stop, because _what if they get sick_ , but he _doesn’t_.

When they reach the house, the snowfall has become a wild flurry of big, wet snowflakes and there are water and icy flakes in equal amounts on both their clothes, on both their hair. And she’s pulling him in by the lapels of his winter coat, like the magnet she feels like, oppositely polarized so that she matches him, and kisses him, longer now that warmth is close-by.

It is several minutes before they break apart and one of them manages to open the door, only to find that inside feels just as warm as outside had started to, and Charles knows that, while it won’t be today after all, he will soon ask the question that has been on the tip of his tongue for a long time now.

Much as he is trying to overcome some of the prejudices and bad habits encouraged by his upbringing, some values remain, and one of these is that some things, such as a good wine, take a long time to become what they are. And she’s above any good wine – he shudders at that thought, she is so much more, she is _everything_ –, anything his upbringing could ever have presented him with. And maybe it took them some years to find each other again after the war, as well as a lot of reorganizing their lives after that, but falling in love was easy, oh-so-easy, and if she were to ask, he’d say that he was falling more and more deeply every day, still, after all this time.

“Chuck?”

He can see her curly head peeking out of the kitchen.

“Hmm?”

Then he remembers that she took both their shopping bags there, which includes the other smaller but more significant purchases he made earlier. He is about to start panicking – it’s only too bad that he can hide that from anyone but her – when she turns around and shows him the pictures of the get-together she had printed, and his breath catches again at the memories of last month. Much talking, pointing at pictures smilingly and reminiscing later they call it a day and head to bed.

His purchases are hidden for now and he can’t help but smile at her sleeping form beside him, _always beside him_ , as the street lights outside shine their warm, orange light through their bedroom curtains. He falls asleep with a smile tugging on the corner of his lips and a hand soon covering his own, and in the soft light of the street lamps outside, a flurry of snowflakes is waltzing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^_^ As always, you can also find this fic on my fanfic blog, patsdrabbles over on tumblr. ^_^
> 
> Feedback is, no matter how short, super appreciated and bound to make my entire week! <333


End file.
